Fathers and Daughters
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Take a look in the Lives of 4 Konoha guys and their married lives and hanging with their daughters. Some experiences are funny, others are insane. Read and Enjoy!


_**Fathers and Daughters**_

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue! And enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru Nara<strong>

It was just another day in the Nara household. Shikamaru got up out of his bed and notice that his wife wasn't there. He frowned a little and wondered where she went. "Troublesome." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Since him and his wife have been married for about three years now and have a little bundle of joy he called his daughter, he never seemed to figure out where his wife is. As a genius with an IQ of 200+, and somehow finally able to beat his own father at Shogi by holy freaking accident, you'd think he would know where his wife is. He took a short shower and donned his regular clothes for his day off. Tsunade just barely retired and Naruto was sworn in as Roukudame Hokage, he gave Shikamaru a day off.

He heard small noises and he walked toward his daughter's room. He opened the door and to this day he still flinched at the bright pink colors that his wife picked. He wanted to pick a neutral color, like yellow or green, but no. His wife threatened him with a frying pan, that if she had a boy, it was blue. If it was a girl it was pink. Then Shikakaze was born, don't look at him that way, Temari picked the name. They call her Kaze for short. She somehow managed to get red hair like her uncle Gaara and dark teal green eyes like her mother. The upside was that she looked just like her mother except the mouth and nose. Those were Shikamaru's. "Baba." She said as she stood up and peered at her father over the crib bars. She was only two years old and she started speaking. "Baba! Up!" She demanded. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at his daughter.

He went over to his daughter and picked her up. "Troublesome little girl." He said as he placed her in his arms. He took her out of the bright pink room and walked toward the kitchen. Kaze squirmed in her father's arms. She wanted down. "Baba! Dow'" She said glaring at him. He flinched at the glare. If looks could kill, he blamed his wife for teaching her that glare. "Now, now Kaze, I need to feed you before I set you down. Are you hungry?" He spoke to her as he put her in the high chair. She still glared at him. His bored look on his face twitched a little as his daughter glared at him. "Look, how bout a deal, I feed you the food mama made, and you can play after okay?" He said to the little girl that was his daughter. Her glare disappeared and she pouted slightly. "Pway?" She asked.

"Yes. After you have food." He said to her. The little girl scrunched up her face in such a cute way that Shikamaru smiled at her. "Foo'? Den pway?" She babbled. He nodded. "Yes." He said. The girl put out he chubby little hand out for a deal. He smirked and took his index finger and put it in the little girls hand. "foo'!" She smiled. He chuckled. "Okay, I'll get the food." He said as he opened the fridge. His daughter apparently has inherited the Nara intelligence. But before she was born, he thought he was going to have a son. Temari and Shikamaru didn't want to know the gender, and so a pool went out, the guys betted on a boy, the gals betted on the girl. The guys lost.

When she was in labor, he freaked out. He never moved so fast in his life when he took his pregnant wife to the Konoha hospital. Her brothers were there too, and Kankuro had to slap him and reminded him to breath. When Shizune, Tsunade's assistant said that it was a healthy baby girl, he passed out. Then he woke up next to his wife's bedside holding the little pink bundle and smiling at it like it was a piece of heaven. When he held her the first time, He truly felt the same way.

He pulled out some baby food and he unscrewed the top. His wife said that if they can't eat it, the baby couldn't. This time it was a mango-strawberry mash. He took the small baby spoon and took a small bite out of it and it wasn't too bad. Unlike that last one. It was a carrot-potato-celery mash and he had to get rid of that one. He walked over to his daughter and sat in a chair in front of her high chair. "Mama?" She babbled again. Shikamaru shook his head. "Mama's not here right now. I'm sure that troublesome woman will be home soon." He said to her. The little girl understood.

He was surprised when a few months ago when he and his wife were out with Kaze, she learned how to reason and learn how to handle some situations. When she was quiet, she could have a piece of candy or a toy. When she was loud and screaming, she wouldn't get anything. So she learned quite quickly. There were days when she would throw a tantrum, what kid wouldn't, but she was just being a normal child. He feed her the mash and she ate about 8 bites. "Dow'? Pway?" She asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "No. 4 more bites then you can get down." He said as he held up four fingers. She shook her head stubbornly. "No! Pway now!" She said glaring at her father.

He sighed. "Come on Shikakaze, you need to eat so you can play." He said bored. She still glared at her father. Then he heard the front door open and close. "I'm home!" An alto voice said. "Mama!" The little girl babbled out. Shikamaru saw his wife come in. She was wearing a light green sundress and her blonde hair was down. Her teal eyes sparked with energy and she was smiling. "Hey Lazy Ass, finally got up?" She said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was too busy dreaming of clouds, troublesome woman." He smirked. Temari rolled her eyes. "Mama! Mama!" Kaze babbled as she stretched out her arms to her mother. "Hello my little sunshine!" Temari said as she took Kaze out of her high chair. "I'm not finished feeding her yet, she needs at least two more bites." He said pouting.

Temari looked at her husband and then looked at her daughter. "Okay, Shikakaze, two more bites and then play okay?" She cooed to her little daughter. Kaze pouted like her father and said, "Tublesome." Temari laughed. "Did you hear that Shikamaru! She took after you." She beamed. Shikamaru smiled at his wife and child. He couldn't help but love the two girls in his life, but the funny thing is, she's going to be a heartbreaker. "By the way, Shikamaru, I'm pregnant again." She said as she looked at him smiling. Shikamaru's eyes popped out and he toppled to the ground. _"Yup. How troublesome."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha walked along the beaten path of the Uchiha compound. His wife, Sakura, was pregnant with his 4th child and she was currently at the hospital for a check-up. Meanwhile, he had two sons and a daughter to look after. His first son, Hiro, age 8 took after him and he is currently on top of his class at the academy. Yoshi, age 6, wanted to catch up to his brother and trained as hard as he could to get to his level. Then there was his daughter. Hanako looked like her mother, her pink hair, her emerald eyes, and her looks. She was 4 years old now, and she was currently walking alongside her father. "Papa look!" She cried out in delight. Sasuke look up and saw a Sakura tree in bloom. Hanako ran up to it and danced with the falling petals. "Papa! Aren't they beautiful!" She said as she looked back at her father.

Sasuke smiled at the little girl. So young and innocent. "Yes they are Hanako, They are very beautiful." He said as he sat at the base of the tree. The little girl ran around trying to catch the blossoms before they touched the ground. He thought back to when she was born. She was almost pronounced a stillborn after she was born. Her heart was weak and she didn't cry at all. Tsunade made sure that the child was in intensive care and the parents couldn't see the little baby girl. It was about a week when they finally saw her. She had wires attached to her and had a tube in her mouth to help her breathe.

He had never seen Sakura so scared to lose her daughter, she was crying when she saw the little infant with wires stuck into her and hooked up to those machines. They had to wait another three days before they took her home. She became sick multiple times, but even then he feared for his daughter's life. She was still sickly, but she improved. The little four year old went up to her father and climbed into his lap. "Papa, when can I go to school?" She said eyes sparkling. Sasuke chuckled. "Next year. I'm sure you will go next year, Hanako." He said as he poked his daughter's forehead. "Yea! I can't wait to be a ninja!" She exclaimed. Then she had a coughing fit. He stood up and picked her up and took her inside. He looked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. He found her medicine and he sat her onto the countertop.

"Hanako, you need to take your medicine." He said as he measured out the medicine. Hanako's immune system was weak and she was prone to flus, colds, and other ailments, but he was sure that she would be stronger as she grows up. "Papa, why do I have to take my medicine?" She asked before she coughed again. "You want to be strong like your brothers Hanako?" He said as he put the little medicine cup in her hands. She nodded quietly. "If you take your medicine, I'll take you to the park. Okay?" He said to her. Hanako brightened. "Really papa! You'd take me to the park!" She asked him. He nodded and he gave her a small smile. She downed the bitter tasting fluid and she gave the cup back to her father. "Can we go now, papa? Please?" She said with her big doe eyes. He chuckled. "Yes." He said and he picked her up and placed her on the ground. She held his hand tightly and looked up at him. "One day papa, I'm gonna be strong just like mama!" She exclaimed. She pulled her father along the path he once walked, and he thought, _"Yes, just like your beautiful mother."_

As he and his daughter walked to the park, she quickly went straight to the jungle gym. She loved playing on it. He sat down on the grass and relaxed. During the war, Naruto beat him like a rag doll in the end. He was so powerful with the Kyuubi's power. Sasuke couldn't understand. Naruto told him that he was finished, but he gave him a choice, come back, or die. He sulked as Naruto left him behind. He finally realized that power wasn't worth it anymore. And he helped out in the war. They won of course. He choked down his Uchiha pride and went on his knees and begged, _begged, _for forgiveness. He was even willing to commit suicide and end the Uchiha line forever, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He forgave Sasuke for everything, with that stupid grin on his face. He was eternally grateful. Not long after he was pardoned- after four months in ANBU prison- he had his eyes sealed by Naruto and he won't take off the seal unless he performed at least 3 years of service to the Hokage, and let Sasuke tell you, it wasn't fun working for Tsunade for the first two years, and then working for Naruto. After the three years of service, Naruto took off the seal and said to him, "If you ever betray the village again, you will be killed Sasuke." He said with all seriousness. Sasuke agreed to the terms.

He was given back his compound and he was allowed to start up his clan again, but he doubted that anyone would love a prideful Uchiha, and that was Sakura came to him. She came to him with hurtful eyes and asked him if he could ever love her. He didn't realize that after all the pain and suffering, she wanted to kill him back when he was in the Iron village, but she wouldn't. She never could. She looked broken. He felt his own heart, his own black heart, breaking into pieces. He walked toward her and held her in his arms. He asked forgiveness from her and vowed never to hurt her again.

Two years later, they got married, and, of course, had kids along the way. Hanako was the first girl in the Uchiha line. "Daddy!" Hanako cried as she rushed up to her father. She put him off guard as she tackled him and he fell back hard to the ground. Yup. She was her mother's daughter all right. "Daddy." She said crying. Being an Uchiha, he had no experience whatsoever in crying. So he tried to calm her down. "What is it Hanako? Did someone hurt you?" He said as he held his daughter close to him. He looked around to see if he could find the culprit for making his daughter cry. "Daddy, That boy over there said that babies come from something called…" She twisted her face so cutely that he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Sex. What's sex daddy? I thought you said that they come from storks?" Hanako said innocently as tears dried up.

Sasuke Uchiha froze. _"Oh for the love of kami, WHY!"_ he thought with dread. "Daddy?" Hanako asked. Her father had a face of absolute dread and she poked him. "Daddy! Are you going to tell me was Sex is? Is it an animal? Is it a Toy? If it's a toy, can I have it?" She asked innocently. Sasuke's mouth dropped at the words his daughter spoke. "No! NO! It's not a toy! It's something very different!" He said panicking. Look at that, an Uchiha panicking. There was something you don't see everyday. Hanako looked down. "Oh…is it a game? Can we play it?" She smiled. Again Sasuke's face paled and reddened at the same time. "No! Little kids cannot play it!" He said waving his arms around. Some people looked up at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha panicking but went back to what they were doing as if this was an everyday thing.

Hanako was confused. "It's a game for adults! Uh, Adults only!" He said. Dang, His sons never asked where babies come from, why did It have to be his own daughter! Where was Sakura when you need her? "Oh…" She said, as she understood. "So… so only big kid's get to play it daddy? But I'm a big kid! I'm a big kid Daddy! So why can't I play Sex?" She said with a determined look on her face. Sasuke felt hollow now. "Hanako…who was the boy who said that?" He asked in a monotone voice. Hanako pointed to a boy who looked thirteen year old and he was laughing with his friends and making gestures that sickened him. Sasuke felt his sharingan activate. "Hanako, can you stay here and be a good girl for daddy? Daddy's going to talk with that boy." He said as he stood up. Hanako beamed. "Okay!" She said as she sat in her father's spot.

Not too long after he left Hanako, he basically went to the boy and threatened that if he ever did anything or say anything around his daughter, sex and gestures included, around his little girl again, he would trap the boy in a genjutsu that he could never get out of. The boy shook with fear and profusely apologized and bowing at him vowing never to do it again. The boy also told Hanako that he 'lied' about babies coming from sex and it really came from Storks. Hanako frowned and kicked the boy in the shin for lying to her.

The father and daughter went back home and she went to take her nap. He went to his office and let his head fall onto the desk. That was when Sakura came in. He turned his head to see her. She was about 6 months pregnant and she was wearing a maternity dress. Her hair grew out long again and he loved it. "Honey, Are you okay?" She asked her tired husband. He sighed and told her the whole story about what happened at the park. She laughed at him. She told him that that was the funniest story she had ever heard. "Sasuke, Don't worry, I'm sure she'll figure it out in a later time." She said as she kissed his forehead. Sasuke smiled. He never wanted to go through that again. He was willing to protect his daughter's innocence, but he never wanted to experience it again. "By the way, we are having another baby girl." She said as she left the room. Sasuke's face went blank. He may just have to do it again, but not anytime soon. He sighed. "Well, I went through it once, I can prevent it. I will protect both my daughters innocence." He said smiling and laughed at himself for being a fool today. _"My girls will learn and grow. They will always be my girls." _ He thought before he went back to his room to his wife and slept the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji Hyuuga<strong>

Neji Hyuuga was outside the Hyuuga compound waiting for his daughter to come back from her date. She was 16 years old and his second child. She had the pearlescent white eyes that the Hyuuga family has but she had her mother's trademark hair that was put up in two Chinese buns. The downside…she can't do squat with the Hyuuga eyes. Sure she could possibly hit a couple of chakra points, but other than that, she can't do anything, but he didn't care. His daughter pushed herself to the limit in becoming like her mother. She was able to summon weapons like her mother and she excelled in them too. He heard a sound behind him and turned to his wife. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Neji, why are you not in bed?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Neji shook his head. "The young man who took Terra out on the date is late. I specifically told him 11 o' clock at the latest." He said as he glared at his watch. "It is now... 10:58." He said scowling. Tenten laughed. "Neji, she'll be fine and we have two minutes! It's not like she doesn't know how to take care of herself." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Plus, you sent our SON to spy on her." She said as she playfully glared at her husband. He looked away in denial. He sighed. "Maybe you are right. Am I over protective Tenten?" He asked when he looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "You are just as overprotective of Terra as you where with Hinata when Naruto was dating her. But he shrugged you off, Hiashi on the other hand…" She giggled. He smirked at the memory.

When Naruto was dating Hinata after the war, Hiashi made him go through such a regime that even Naruto couldn't believe it, but he did. Then he was married to Hinata and has 5 children. A set of twins and then one every other year. When he married Tenten, he met her father. He was a beast of a man. He wasn't a Ninja by any standards. But what scared him was that his muscles were so large he looked like a giant and that he had sparkles around him, like a certain anime that his children watch nowadays. He paled at the memory. "Well at least I'm not your father." He said as she crossed his arms. Tenten giggled.

"You would put Terra's boyfriends to a battle of muscles? Just like my father? That's rich." She said as she yawned. Neji looked at his wife. He remembered when she was with Terra at a young age when she went to the academy. She would hide behind her mother's legs so shyly that he couldn't believe that he had such a shy little one, but as she had gotten older and her cousins were around, she became more outgoing. He also remembered when she became a Genin. She ran up to him with the Hiate-ite and tied it across her head like her father did when he was young. "Daddy! I became a Genin! Are you happy now!" She said with a beaming smile. He placed his hand on her head and said that he was proud of her.

Now she is a chunin and she carries the title proudly. He looks at his watch and saw that it was five after eleven. He heard something behind him and saw that his son was walking up to him and his wife. "Father, Terra is coming home right now, and her date is escorting her home." He said. His son was like him but had his mother's brown eyes and unlike his little sister, he summoned birds instead of weapons. Here's the kicker, instead of the traditional Gentle fist techniques that the Hyuuga practices, for some odd and black sheep reason, he can hit bones, ligaments, and tendons instead of chakra points. "I see, you are dismissed for the night son. Thank you." He said as his son and him shared a secret smile. Tenten giggled. "Ichigo, you are just as overprotective as your father." Tenten said smiling. Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever mom." He said as he walked into the house, probably rushing to get into his nightclothes so his sister doesn't know that he spied on her.

Tenten kisses Neji on the cheek and walked back to her room. "I'll be waiting Neji, don't scare off Terra's date." She said as she walked back to their room. He stood outside and down the road he saw his baby girl and her date. Some chunin named Jeron or something. He was nice looking, but his daughter can do better. She saw him and she blushed at her father. Jeron was looking a little embarrassed. "Hello Hyuuga-sama." He said as he tried looking him in the eye. Neji started him down and Jeron looked away. "Daddy! Sorry we're late, we kinda got caught up in the crowd at the movies." She said. "You are still late." Neji said sternly. "Ah, Terra, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have a good night. You too Hyuuga-sama." He said as he walked back down the street. "Bye Jeron!" She waved. Then she glared at her father.

"Daddy! Why did you scare him away?" Terra whined. Neji stood there with his eyes closed. Fighting a smirk and he said, "Because…I know you can do better." He said failing at the smirk. Terra looked at her father and she smiled. "Yeah I know, I told him on the way here, that I like him as a friend." She smiled. Neji relaxed inwardly. At least he didn't have to fight the guy. She yawned and said, "I'm going to bed daddy." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Just remember, you are my daughter and I will always protect you. Understand?" He said as he ended the hug. Terra giggled. "Yes Daddy." She said as she walked away, then at the top of her voice. "ICHIGO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She shouted as she ran into her older brothers room. Neji sweatdropped. She got her mother's temper all right. But he reminded himself; She will always be his baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Uzamaki<strong>

As Hokage, Naruto reminded himself, should always have composure when in the presence of others…too bad he failed at it. Naruto was in a panic. His two twin daughters disappeared on his radar and he was running all over the village looking for them. Kushina and Setsuna were gone while playing hide-and-seek. His wife would kill him. Literally. His beautiful wife Hinata was amazing. She loved him and he loved her. After the War, he dated her and noticed that she had a feisty attitude behind her shy exterior, and when his daughters were born, lets just say that Hinata's glare was powerful, and if looks truly killed, he'd been dead long ago and he loved her. But... losing the twin girls means only one thing, if Hinata finds out, he's dead. Meaning she will use her Juken to beat the ever-living crap out of him. Last time he lost the girls, Hinata didn't beat him to death… she just beat him with a cast iron skillet and let him off easy.

"Kushina! Setsuna! Where are you! Daddy's gives up! Olly-Olly oxen free!" He shouted. His two little girls, ages 6, were nowhere to be found, and he has to admit, they were good at hiding. His eldest daughter, Kushina, had red hair, like her grandmother and a temper to match. The older people of the village called her, "The Bloody Red Habanero." In honor of her grandmother's namesake. But she was also mischievous and stubborn. She had her fathers Blue eyes and his knuckle-headedness as well as his love for ramen. She would always proclaim that she would be the next Hokage. She takes after her father. Setsuna on the other hand was the exact opposite. She was more like her mother when she was younger except he has the whisker marks like her father, and shy and quiet. Her two-toned hair stuck out, Blond on the top and indigo beneath. She has Hyuuga eyes and her mother was currently teaching her to learn the Jukan. She will get to her mother's level soon enough.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. He stopped by at Ichiraku and decided to get a quick ramen fix. "Hey! Teuchi! I need Pork miso with beef with extra naruto, I need some strength if I need to find my daughters." He said as he panted a little. Teuchi looked back at his frequent customer and smiled. "You lost your girls again Hokage-sama? This is the second time you've played Hide and Seek with them." Teuchi smiled at Naruto. Naruto chuckled uneasily. "Well, they were bored, and I have the day off and I didn't realized that they wanted to play hide-and-seek. Hinata is going to kill me." He said as she saw the bowl of ramen in front of him. "Idekkemasu!" He said quickly and started to devour his food. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard. "Who's going to kill you Naruto-kun?" A sweet voice behind him said. He froze in his eating and he swallowed slowly. He turned around as saw his wife. Teuchi chuckled at the sight.

"Hi-Hinata! Hey my beautiful lovely wife! Wha-what are you doing?" He said nervously. He seriously hoped that she would not ask where the girls are. "I was just finishing up shopping and I picked up some more clothing for Kushina. She keeps ruining her clothes every time she comes home. By the way, who is going to kill you?" she said curious as to why her husband is freaking out. Naruto looked at his wife. She was wearing a simple sundress that complimented her skin color perfectly and was wearing an apron, presuming that she was cooking before she left. Her hair was let down and was wearing a white wide brimmed sun hat. Naruto tried looking for an explanation. "Uh, the, uh, Sasuke wanted to play a game of shogi and he said that he was going to kill me in the game. But you know me and Sasuke, we joke." He said failing miserably at lying. Hinata cocked her head in confusion. "Okay, we'll as long as you two don't go into a stale mate again." She said remembering the last game.

"By the way Naruto, where is Kushina and Setsuna?" She asked. Naruto felt all the blood drain from his face and he was sweating immensely. She moved closer to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Naruto, you feel cold. Are you sick?" She asked worriedly. " Uh, I'm fine! Hey!" He said as his pallor returned to his face. He grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her close, hoping that she would forget about Kushina and Sestuna for a moment. "Hey, what do you say you go back to the house and dress up?" He said huskily. He wrapped his other arm around her lower waist. He loved his wife, but if he doesn't find the girls soon, she will deprive him, he just needed more time.

"We'll have a little fun, I'll drop the girl's off at Tsunade-baa-chan's and we can have the whole house to ourselves, just you and me, besides, when was the last time when we did it?" He said acting seductive. Hinata blushed. "W-well, Naruto, it has been a while." She said blushing furiously. Naruto thought she was sexy when she blushed. "Well I want my lioness lady to feel pleased tonight. I'll be home in two hours. I'll make sure of that." He said as he rubbed circles near his wife's hip. She shuddered at the touch. "Okay, You take care of Kushina and Setsuna, I'll be home. And don't be late." She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips. She left as she swayed her hip back and forth happily as she walked back to the home he lived in; Naruto surprised himself that she fell for it. All he has to do if find his kids and he can have fun with his wife.

He turned back around and finished his ramen. "Put it on my Tab Teuchi! I need to find my children!" He said as he rushed off. Teuchi shook his head. "I swear that boy never changes." He said as he smiled. Naruto decided to stop in the middle of the street and he thought for a moment. "If I were my daughters, where would I be?" He thought.

Meanwhile two little girls were in Tsunade's home and were having pancakes. "I wonder when Daddy will find out that we're at Granny's?" Kushina asked as she stuffed a pancake in her mouth. Setsuna neatly cut up her pancakes as her mother taught her how to. "M-maybe daddy w-will send his clones?" Sestuna said timidly. Kushina shook her head. "Naw! Daddy wouldn't risk that! Momma would find out that he lost us again. But she did say that she wanted some time with daddy tonight. A date!" Kushina said as she stuffed another pancake in her mouth. Tsunade, the retired godaime hokage sat down and stifled a laugh at the girls. She wondered if Naruto would figure it out that Hinata asked Tsunade to watch the girls when they come to her house to play hide and seek with their father. Yup, Hinata knows what she wants.

Naruto went home and he faced the music. His wife was in a fuzzy robe and she looked at him. He told her that he couldn't find the girls anywhere and he was fully prepare for a beating. "But Naruto, They're at Tsunade's home for the night." She said smiling slyly. He couldn't help but be a fool at not even thinking about Tsunade's. Hinata giggled girlishly. "Now, our daughters are safe and sound, why don't we head to the room for the night." She said smiling slyly. Naruto had to admit. His girls were in on this and they didn't even know it. Well, they take after him and his wife no matter what. Hinata winked at him and took off to the room. Naruto sighed. Well His daughters amazed him and he will always make sure that they are never out of his sight again. He'll go to Tsunade's house next time. He took off following his wife and he smiled. _"Those twins will get two bowls of ramen tomorrow." _He thought congratulating them.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make a little ficlet about some of the guys of Konoha and their daughters. The time line was crooked because that what I wanted it to be different times, different experiences; I hope you enjoyed the fluff and silliness! Reviews are appreciated! Have a Merry Christmas! <strong>

**-TAL21**


End file.
